


Home

by sunnyautumnmorning



Category: Assassin's Creed III - Fandom
Genre: Song Lyrics, Songfic, lyrics for a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyautumnmorning/pseuds/sunnyautumnmorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know that the Homestead was not Ratonhnhaké:ton's/ Connor's real home and perhaps a place where he might not wish to have been buried; but it was a place he had come to, where he had grown and learned from Achilles, touched the lives of so many people that he had helped and it was left to him.<br/>I wrote this to accompany the song.<br/>Thank you for your indulgence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> The HomeStead (track 11) Assassin’s Creed III/ Lorne Balfe  
> All music belongs to Lorne Balfe who inspired me to write the lyrics to this piece of music.  
> I do not own in any way the music, only the words I wrote to it.

-instrumental opening...

0:01 Oh when I die lay me down

0:13 In green fields that I did so love to roam in

0:26 Lay me down in fields, of green and of gold

-musical intro...

0:48 Take me home please

0:54 Take me to the Homestead there a place called my home

1:06 Take me home please

1:13 Take me home so I can be, with the ones I love

1:25 Home

1:29 where I want to be

1:35 Home

1:41 Home

1:53 Home

1:59 Where I want to be

2:02 want to be

2:04 want to be

-instrumental...

2:09 Take me home please

2:15 Take me home so I can roam, through the land I love…

2:26 Take me home

2:28 Take me home please

2:34 Take me home so I can see, those I left behind

2:50 Take me home

-instrumental out to end


End file.
